


Like a Rose

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Happy, Kissing, Memories, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: Anthy was like a rose, one that had truly bloomed once she was free of her chains.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Femslash February





	Like a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Bloom. Own prompt, memory.
> 
> Me, writing Utena fic in 2020? yeah its my favourite anime and it's kinda terrible I haven't done any before. Also like Utena and Anthy are basically canon? And everyone is bi or gay in this show tbh so its perfect xD

Utena had always thought it was fitting that Anthy was the Rose Bride.

She was so dainty and put together, lady like in a way Utena never could be. Untouchable and beautiful. Yet she had hidden thorns, a danger she brought but could also act on herself. 

Utena found her all the more interesting for it. 

When she'd first seen her, truly seen her, it had been during the battle with Saionji. 

She'd been absolutely radiant when she transformed. Red dress smooth against her dark skin, suiting her in such an inexplicable and profound way. There was an etheriality to her beauty. It enthralled Utena. 

Yet there had been sadness in her eyes too, one that resonated with the beating adrenaline through Utena's veins. A need to win a battle she barely understood. 

And she had won, then been thrown into a world of duels she barely understood. Partnered with a girl she barely knew. All she knew was that she needed to protect her and wanted to wipe the deep sorrow from her eyes. 

For she may be a radiant, a beautiful flower among a crop of weeds, but there was also something about her made that Utena's heart sting. 

She thought, no knew, that she was even more beautiful now that she'd escaped that role. She'd truly grown into herself, flourished from a withering rose to one in full bloom. It made Utena smile every time she saw the happiness shining in her girlfriend's eyes.

"You're beautiful," Utena murmured softly, brushing away the stray petals that had fallen onto Anthy's hair. They lay together in the grass of their garden surrounded by the roses bushes tended to by Anthy's own hand.

Anthy just gave a light laugh, a musical melody to Utena's ears that she'd never get sick of hearing. She loved the sound. She loved that Anthy no longer had this horrible destiny looming over her. It had been worth every moment of pain to bring her that freedom. 

"I love you," Utena whispered, turning to face Anthy so she could properly stare into those fathom less green eyes. 

Anthy smiles. A simple thing, small on the outside but Utena can see the hidden depths beneath it. She's become adept at reading the calm and near emotionless expressions of her girlfriend. "I love you too." 

"Good," Utena grinned, somewhat teasing, before leaning in to kiss her. 

Yes, Anthy had definitely grown into a much better, much happier person now that she was free. And Utena loved her all the more for it.


End file.
